fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid: Ridlys' Disaster: Bag Milk DLC
This DLC for Ridly’s disaster (Metroid: Ridely's Disaster) involes the new mutative substance: Bag Milk Bag Milk hevily alters the genetic makeup of all milk based beings, elevating them into a new plane of existence as Ultra Milkmen. Ridly plans to use this in combination with his Milkly form to become an unstoppable milk tyrant as control Space. Metroid gets another call on his Metroid phone to stop the evil bad guys. Metriod calls his brother, Megaman, to help him once again in this all threatening milk disaster. Power ups the Freeze beam- Milk hates it when it’s a bit chilly outside. Enermilk- a long whip of milk that boost your morale, and allows you to break that wall that seems cracked. Goat Jump- Using goat milk as a booster, you can reach new heights! Roboskins Shoulder skin- you can now withstand the milk radiation Heavy skin- milk isn’t an obstacle for you anymore. Milk skin- You can now chow down on the Milk X for health. SECRET Character-Mlink- Looks like someone misspelled milk. Oh wait, it’s the SECRET Character! IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG. NOT MEGAMANm, HIM. What “r” they going to do? Bonus snacks snail shell- Gives a great defence. It’s from a snail. Tastes like salmon. Rock salt- Gives you the strength of one thousand pie thieves. Has a HINT of lemon. Pasta Supreme- a delectable dish from Spaghetti Man . Increases health by a random amount. Jelly Bean- gives a quick boost of speed. Use it to get through! Monster lineup bag milk- a regular bag of milk. Or is it? : Stats: Power- 20 Speed: 10 Wisdom: 80 Mutated rick- being now that he’s been mutated, he’s been given a raise, and is more powerful. Cookie beast- can tag team with the wildlife for unexpected results. Big bag- a larger bag of milk that can do a double backflip for extra stun points. Gewun- an alien hailing from planet milk. Uses energy beams! Boss lineup Miracle Mr. Milkborg- he has been upgraded since you last fought him, and now comes equipped with two cannons and a milk IV drip! Uses sweet tunes to destabilize you in battle. Milktha- an alien that uses his milk sword, formed from his fighting spirit, and passion for milk! Milkly Reborn- oh no, ridly has used the bag milk’s full potential! Only one thing can stop him now! Special Forme- A form allowing you to do mega attacks by fusing you and megaman together. Quotes “I don’t care if you’re the king of the galaxyverse, bro, you need to step off our milk.” ~M.egaman~ “If you believe in all that you can be, your heart reigns true.” ~Rick’s mom~ “Black People” ~Ridly Brown form~ Reviews Review copies were sent out the day before release and the reviews themselves came out the next day. Ridlae Maelk Baeg (Japanese) here rewied “kid just let me tend to my spring gardfen” – The Whiz Kid “Wait, how come you demand sex from my wife she isn‘t even pretty lol” – Kotaku “metriod is a brand new action packed game turned rogue and I cain’t (pun intended) wait to feel all the more this summer when the mext game come out pls” – Larry’s Gamer Side “point to the gems “ – Oprah “This game, which I first thought to be a complete letdoen, ended up rising to the top like some type of satanic alien” – Herbert Hoover [[Category:Downloadable Content]